


The Black Wolf

by BigKiss130



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically this fic was just for ongwink, But cloudwink is also a part of my life, CloudWink, I love ongwink but I also love cloudwink, I swear I didn't plan this end, M/M, ongwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: For some time, a rumor tells the sudden appearance of a magnificent black wolf capable of metamorphosing into a young man.Ji Hoon has always been fascinated by this legend and now devotes his entire life to the study of this creature. His biggest dream: to meet it.





	The Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Second work ! Thank you for reading my stories !  
> It was meant to be an ongwink fic but I love cloudwink so much so...  
> But I promise that the next story would be only about ongwink. xD

"Hey Ji Hoon! "

" What ? Woojin? "

"This is the third time that I call you! What are you still doing? Don't tell me you're still imagining this thing. "

"First, it's not"a thing "it's a wolf, and secondly it exists. I am sure of it. "

" Ah really? If it really exists, why has nobody seen it? It's just a rumor you know. "

Ji Hoon sighed at Woojin's attitude. It must have been the fourth time in a week that he repeated the same sentence to him, but he doesn't pay attention to it. Since the age of fourteen, Ji Hoon has spent his free time searching for the famous black wolf who apparently roams the streets of the village at night. It seems that he walks the streets, alone, probably in search of any meal, be it remains or even human flesh as many people think at the moment. These thoughts are reinforced by the fact that several people have gone missing since last week. Everyone assumes that it was the black wolf who killed them, but Ji Hoon is quite sure that wasn't the case. It is true that he has never been able to see the creature: is it ferocious and ruthless, or benevolent and harmless? Maybe a little of both who knows, like Men. In a little notebook that he was carrying around with him all the time, there were drawings of the wolf as Ji Hoon imagined it or even some notes of his alleged research.

Woojin, his best friend, found that totally ridiculous. He was not the type to believe stories of this kind that he found stupid and titty-headed. Yet it didn't bother him to be the only one around him to believe it. After all, if people were to learn about the black wolf, hunters would start looking for it to kill it and sell its fur at an exorbitant price to get rich. Indeed, the village of Ji Hoon wasn't known for its wealth. There was nothing but a big forest nearby. Most of the graduates left as soon as they could from here to build a better life in the center of the country, where there are the headquarters of huge companies and more famous entertainment companies than the others. Neither he nor Woojin were interested in this kind of life, considering it too complicated and stressful. It wasn't that they were feigners or something, but rather they preferred the clean air and tranquility that the village provided them.

"Well, put your story aside for now and talk about something more important." Woojin started pulling a chair toward him to sit in front of Ji Hoon. "How are things with Sung Woon-hyung? Any progress ? "

"Stop with that. I tell you it's just a crush, nothing more. "

"But wouldn't it be nice to talk to him and maybe getting to know each other? I know you fantasize about him every night in your bed. "

"WOOJIN!" Shouted Ji Hoon, his cheeks completely red with shame.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. "

"Anyway he isn't interested in me so why try if it's just to get rejected ..."

" I'm fed up. You're infuriating. "

Ji Hoon was going to retort when the bell rang to announce the continuation of the classes. Their teacher soon returned. However, a detail caught Ji Hoon's attention. It wasn't Mr. Yoon standing behind the desk, but another man, much younger and much more handsome. His black hair was combed so as to show his forehead leaving a few strands to cover a small part. His face was thin, similar to that of a top model. The piercing look he wore made him shudder. Ji Hoon had never seen a man as beautiful as the one in front of him.

" Hello everyone. My name is Ong Seong Wu and I will be your literature teacher for this year. Mr. Yoon is sick and therefore unable to perform his duties. He gave me your program and also what you have studied so far. I will try as best as I can to guarantee your success so that you can move on to the next year. Thank you for your welcome. "

Seong Wu walked through the room and looked at Ji Hoon. They stared at each other for a moment and the youngest found something strange in the eyes of his new teacher. Suddenly, he felt like he was in another dimension. The classroom was gone, leaving only shades of gray and white as backgrounds. When he turned his head, he was surprised to see Seong Wu's face only inches away from his. Ji Hoon swallowed against their proximity. It was as if the elder was examining him.

"Interesting." He said simply before offering him a small smile.

Then everything shook around him until he found himself sitting behind his desk again, his eyes still focused on Seong Wu's. He smiled at him before turning his gaze to the other students. " What happened ?" He wondered, lowering his head. Ji Hoon jumped a little when he felt a pressure on his right arm.

" Are you okay ? Do you want to go to the infirmary? "

"What are you talking about Woojin? "

"You've been trembling for a while. Look at your hands. "

And indeed he was right: his hands kept shaking for an unknown reason. He squeezed them and then loosened them three times until they returned to a "stable" state.

"It's nothing to worry about. "

" If you say so. "

The rest of the day went without problems. Seong Wu just introduced his class and passed each student to make the presentations. 

Ji Hoon decided to go to the library to study. He spent most of his time there reading books about wolves, whether it was scientific books or just novels that included them. He also loved the legends about fantastic and mythological creatures and believed that each of them existed or had existed somewhere in this world.

Ji Hoon wandered in the different rays that included the large library of his village when he heard a voice. Due to his curious nature, he walked discreetly towards the source of the noise and was not surprised to discover Ha Sung Woon. The latter was struggling to catch one of the books that was on the highest row of one of the shelves. Ji Hoon hesitated a moment before approaching.

"H-Hyung, what do you want?" He asked, placing himself next to the eldest.

"Oh Ji Hoon! You have come at the right time ! I can't catch that one in the top left. Can you help me ? "

"O-Of course. "

Ji Hoon complied and took the book without problem and gave it to Sung Woon.

" Thank you so much ! But tell me, what are you doing here?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"I just study and read a bit as usual haha." Laughed Ji Hoon nervously "A-And you? "

"Just to study in a quiet place. You don't know how noisy it can be when you stay around your friends. "

Ji Hoon understood Sung Woon's argument since he himself couldn't concentrate when Woojin was next to him. His boundless energy only distracted him.

"Do you want to come and sit at my table? It's the furthest and since no one approaches this corner, it's perfect to focus." Proposed Ji Hoon, his cheeks completely red.

" Oh yes, of course !" Sung Woon agreed enthusiastically.

Once at their table, they settled opposite to each other. Ji Hoon didn't know what to say and even wondered if he should say anything. Sung Woon seemed extremely focused as the speed at which his eyes went back and forth between the pages of the book and those of his notebook showed. Ji Hoon noticed that Sung Woon had dyed his hair light brown. He couldn't help but contemplate his face, which he found so delicate and perfect. His skin had no imperfections. Sung Woon was also known to be the most obsessive about hygiene and especially when it came to skin care. Ji Hoon couldn't help but think how adorable it must have been to see him rub his face with tons of lotions.

Ji Hoon didn't really remember when he fell for Sung Woon. Probably when he picked up the basketball that had rolled off the field because of a misplaced shot from Woojin. He remembers his beaming smile he gave him when he handed the ball to him to take it back. Ji Hoon also remembers how he froze on the spot, his heart beating so fast that he thought it was coming out of his chest. Sung Woon laughed and then left to go home. Since he told Woojin this episode, he kept teasing him and imagining plans to get Ji Hoon to talk to him. And here he is now right in front of him. However, he didn't dare to engage in any conversation for fear of distracting Sung Woon. Even though they didn't meet each other much, even though they were both in the same high school, ruining such a peaceful moment would be the last thing Ji Hoon wanted.

"Do I have something on my face? "

Sung Woon's voice made him jump. He hadn't really paid attention to the fact that he was staring at the eldest for already a good twenty minutes. At that moment, Ji Hoon wanted to run away and lock himself in his room so he was embarrassed.

"N-No, well, it's just that your glasses are falling." Stuttered Ji Hoon looking away to the side.

"Haha, if that's right." Sung Woon laughed as he pulled up his glasses. "Tell me Ji Hoon, what are you reading? "

"Oh ... hmm ... just books on wolves. "

"So it's you who is so interested in the Black Wolf. "

Ji Hoon didn't know how to react at that moment. Was he making fun of him like everyone else? That wouldn't surprise him.

"You know, deep inside me, I want to believe it too. It's just that no one has seen it and there are rumors of it, and none have been real." Sung Woon reassured him by closing his book.

Ji Hoon squeezed the bottom of his shirt. It's definitive: Sung Woon thought he was ridiculous.

"Don't worry, I don't think you're stupid to be interested in him! I can even help you if you want. With a little luck, we will be able to find it. "

He straightened up, astonished by his suggestion.

"W-Why do you want to help me with that hyung? You have a lot better things to do than staying with someone like me ... "

" Someone like you ? You are the person with whom I most wanted to talk but I never really found the opportunity haha. "

Ji Hoon's heart missed a beat. Had he heard correctly?

" Why ? You have lots of friends by your side hyung who are much more fun than me. I just spend my time in a library studying silently when I'm not with Woojin. I'm not popular and everyone makes fun of me by calling me enlightened. "He explained, looking him straight in the eye.

" So what ? "

"Hm? "

Suddenly Sung Woon stood up and sat down on the chair next to Ji Hoon's.

"Are you going to stop me from staying with you? I don't care if you're called illuminated. It isn't the opinion of others that will change my opinion. I have my own thoughts and I think you are someone interesting. Don't pay attention to what people say Ji Hoon. "

" I… "

"So it's decided! From today I will be your partner in your research and together we will find the Black Wolf! "

Ji Hoon didn't want to say anything more and stood up to get the necessary books.

"I think I have them all ... oh no I miss that one. "

Ji Hoon removed the last book and put it on the pile he held in his arms. As he was about to turn around to return to Sung Woon, Ji Hoon felt something strange. He felt watched as if someone followed him wherever he went. He turned his head and met the same piercing gaze this morning.

"Mr. Ong! Good evening. "

"Good evening Ji Hoon. You haven't gone home yet? "

Ji Hoon suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"No, I came to study with ... a friend. I should go back there." He answered backing back until his back was stuck to the wall.

Seong Wu seemed to think for a moment before turning on his heel and heading for the entrance to the building.

" Very good. Don't stay up too late. See you tomorrow Ji Hoon and good night. Seong Wu greeted him.

"See you tomorrow, sir. "

When Ji Hoon came back to where he was sitting, Sung Woon was lying on the table, eyes closed. He smiled at the sight and put the stack of books on the table. Ji Hoon looked at his watch: 10 pm. No wonder Sung Woon had fallen asleep. He was probably not the type to work until that time, unlike Ji Hoon.

"Hey Sung Woon-hyung. Wake up."

"What? Oh god, Ji Hoon I'm sorry! "

Ji Hoon laughed a bit at the reaction of the older man. It made him happy that he waited for him because Sung Woon could very well have left to go home.

" We can leave. It's late and we have classes tomorrow. I really wouldn't like you to arrive late because of a failure to wake up haha. "

Sung Woon ran a hand behind his neck, embarrassed that Ji Hoon had caught him sleeping.

"Oh yes, I have a request ..."

" Which is ? "

" Can you give me your number ? It will be easier to arrange our meetings. "

" Oh yes, of course. "

Their numbers exchanged, they put away their belongings and left the library.

" Where do you live ?" Questioned Sung Woon.

"Just over there a little further." He said, pointing to where his house was.

"Ah, I live on the other side. I guess we're separating here then. "

" Yes. "

Ji Hoon suddenly found himself in Sung Woon's arms.

"I'm really happy to be able to talk to you. "

"Me too, hyung. "

The two young men separated and each left on their respective paths. Ji Hoon didn't realize what had happened. First he could talk to him for four hours and now he has his number? He's not going to say it's the best day of his life, but ... yes it's the happiest day of his life.

As soon as he enters, his mother hugs him.

"My darling, I worried a lot! Where were you ? "

"I was at the library with Sung Woon-hyung. "

She was very surprised that her son was talking to people other than Woojin whom he had known since childhood.

"Mom, please stop. It's just that I prefer to be with Woojin. "

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, your father and I have already eaten. I put your meal on the table of your room. "

" Thanks Mom. Good night. "

" Goodnight My darling. "

Ji Hoon, after taking off his shoes, didn't waste a second to get into his room. Once his bag was at the foot of his bed, he sat down at his desk. The first thing he did was take out his cell phone. As he hoped, a new message had arrived. Ji Hoon hastened to answer it by first registering the number under the name "Sung Woon-hyung"

"Ji Hoon? It's Sung Woon."

"Yes hyung it's me."

"Oh, I'm relieved. I was afraid of being wrong about a number."

 

Ji Hoon couldn't help smiling once more at Sung Woon's attitude.

 

"I wanted to suggest that you come to my place for the next meeting? I've already borrowed some books while you went out looking for others."

 

He froze for a moment. Wasn't it going a little too fast? They had just talked to each other for the first time and he already has his number. Now is the step to come to the other? Ah, what is he imagining? It's just for work. Did he feel disappointed? A tiny bit.

 

"Okay."

"Really ? Great ! Saturday, is it okay for you?"

"Yes No problem."

"OK that works ! So good night now! Sweet dreams Ji Hoonie!"

"Good night hyung."

His last message sent, Ji Hoon rested his phone next to him. "Sung Woon-hyung invited me to his home. I'LL GO TO HA SUNG WOON!" He shouted mentally.

On this positive thought, after eating and taking a shower, Ji Hoon lay down, wrapping himself in the blanket ready for an excellent night's sleep.

 

Ji Hoon was now in a forest that was completely unknown to him. It was pitch darkness and only his jerky breath broke the deadly silence that reigned around him.

Suddenly, he could distinguish a pair of eyes of a beautiful navy blue to fix it. Ji Hoon panicked for a moment and stumbled on a branch to land, buttocks first, on the ground. The creature slowly came out of the darkness where it was hidden and revealed its shape when the moon slowly passed over her.

A sublime black wolf was standing in front of him. " It's him. The Black Wolf, "he thought.

Ji Hoon got up then took a step, then two, then a third to get closer to the famous wolf. The latter didn't move and continued to observe calmly. Ji Hoon felt his heart racing as he closed the gap between him and the wolf.

"I don't want you any harm." He announced as he arrived right in front of the animal.

The wolf didn't react and remained completely silent.

"My name is Park Ji Hoon. "

Still no reaction.

"Are you in the village? "

At these words, the wolf approached the young man. Ji Hoon had not imagined it as imposing. The wolf was almost as tall as he was and had a slender body. Seeing his muscles, he supposed the creature was strong and didn't seem to have any enemies in those woods.

"Ji Hoon. "

Ji Hoon jumped when he heard his name.

"Why are you so interested in me? "

The voice he heard made him shudder. Ji Hoon's eyes widened when he remembered who this one belonged to.

"O-Ong Seong Wu? "

...

"Ji Hoon. "

"..."

"JI HOON! "

"Woojin shut up! "

"You don't sleep in class normally. What did you do last night?" Woojin questioned him, intrigued by the unusual attitude of his friend.

"I just studied with Sung Woon-hyung at the library. "

"What? "

When he realized what he had just said, Ji Hoon covered his mouth with his hand and turned his head away.

"Have you spoken with Sung Woon-hyung ?! Oh my god Ji Hoon, I'm so proud of you! "

" Shut up. "

As Woojin was about to retort, the door opened and Seong Wu entered the room. All the students returned to their places and then took out their belongings. Ji Hoon and Woojin did the same.

" Hello everyone. Today I have good news for you. Mr. Yoon called me and personally charged me with organizing a play that will count towards the final mark of your first exam. "

" Awesome." Ji Hoon sighed.

"Mr. Park, do you have a problem? "

"Oh no sir." He apologized before lowering his head.

" Very good. I will first give you the plot of the play. "

Ji Hoon groaned again but this time mentally. Already he wasn't a very social person, working non-stop hours with people who don't stop making fun of him didn't delight him at all. 

The story tells of the life of a cursed young man who transforms himself every night into a werewolf and dies little by little as the curse consumes him. He meets one day a young boy who will sacrifice himself and eventually become a wolf in his turn, endorsing the curse to save his life.

"We will determine the roles now. "

Everyone had his role without apparent protest. There were only two characters left to play and only Ji Hoon remained. Yes but that's the problem. He was the last student and impossible for him to take the two main roles at the same time.

"Ah, it looks like we have a little problem. "

"Sir, we should cancel the play. You can't play it if you miss a main character." He pointed out.

"It's true ... Well in this case, no choice. I will play the cursed young man. "

Ji Hoon didn't believe his ears. He's really going to have a love affair with Seong Wu? Well, it's just in the context of the play but still ...

Seong Wu decided to go to the rehearsal room for the various shows with all the students. 

While they were walking, Ji Hoon could already hear the girls criticizing him for getting the role of his teacher's lover. At the same time, they all fell for him. Seong Wu was a very handsome man after all. He had a different charm than Sung Woon. He seemed to embody absolute masculinity and was so sexy that Ji Hoon thought he was able to charm any human being around him. Should he feel lucky to be able to spend so much time alone with him? He didn't really know.

"Ji Hoon, have you ever played a lead role? "

" No." Replied the latter curtly.

"No worries, I'll teach you. "

Seong Wu suddenly approached Ji Hoon and pushed him to the wall. Ji Hoon was surprisingly unimpressed by his gesture and kept his indifferent expression on his face.

"First thing wrong: you can't change the expression on your face. "

Ji Hoon laughed internally. If he knew how expressive he can be when he's with Woojin and thinking about Sung Woon.

"It's a shame, your smile must be beautiful. "

" Thank you sir. "

"Call me Seong Wu."

"I will not dare sir. You are my teacher. "

" It's an order. "

Hearing Seong Wu's cold tone, his heartbeat accelerated, fear and worry gradually invading him. In just a moment, Ji Hoon would swear that Seong Wu's eyes had changed color to give way to the navy blue eyes of the black wolf he had seen in his dream.

"Seong Wu ..." he pronounced uncertainly.

"It's perfect Ji Hoon. So we will be able to start. "

For about fifteen minutes, the two young men warmed up before beginning the reading of the first scene which was that of the meeting of their two characters.

"Oh my god you're hurt! How did it happen ?" Ji Hoon started, pretending to be panicked.

"I'm fine, don't worry ... ah! "

"Calm down I'm going to take you home to heal you okay? It's pretty dangerous to walk alone at night here. "

" Thank you ? "

"Ji Hoon. Park Ji Hoon." The youngest man introduced himself, raising his head to meet Seong Wu's gaze.

"Ong Seong Wu."

A short silence settled before Seong Wu spoke again.

"We can't just read like that. We must also work on physical contact and gestures. "

Not being very tactile, Ji Hoon made a small grin, which Seong Wu didn't miss because a smile appeared on his face. He then went forward to arrive right in front of his pupil. Seong Wu wrapped one arm around Ji Hoon's waist to bring him closer to him until their bodies were stuck together and lifted his chin. 

Their lips were only a few inches apart but Ji Hoon showed no signs of apparent panic.

"It doesn't seem to bother you to be so close. "

"It's not like we're trying to make a serious relationship Seong Wu," the youngest answered curtly.

"You're always so cold. "

" Always. "

Ji Hoon was surprised himself to be able to keep his calm in such a situation and especially how could he address an "unknown" in this way? Maybe it was because of tiredness that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Ji Hoon mentally hoped that Seong Wu didn't take him wrong. In any case, it didn't seem to bother him. On the contrary, his expression reflected amusement.

"How far are you ready to go Ji Hoonie? In no way I would force you to do things you don't want." Seong Wu continued, tightening his grip.

" Until there. "

He then passed his arms around Seong Wu's neck and closed the distance between their lips. He started with a simple kiss, just putting his lips on Seong Wu's. Seong Wu then nibbled on the younger's bottom lip and took advantage of Ji Hoon's hiccup of surprise to let his tongue enterto deepen the kiss. Ji Hoon let Seong Wu explore his mouth, which surprised the older one. He absolutely didn't expect such a gesture from Ji Hoon. Short of air they separated and Ji Hoon briefly left his tongue out to break the net of saliva that had been created.

"No further. "

" I see. "

Ji Hoon freed himself from Seong Wu's grip and left silently without saying anything more. Seong Wu stood there watching his figure disappear as Ji Hoon walked away. His heart beat strangely fast. The young man he had seen that night seemed different. In his memories, Ji Hoon was someone sweet and innocent. How could he acquire so much character in such a short time? Unless he had a dual personality, Seong Wu saw no other explanation. Or maybe both of these attitudes are part of Ji Hoon. In any case, one thing was sure: Ji Hoon will be next.

"Just one more and I will be free. "

...

"It took you some time. Did you do something? Your lip is very red. "

" It's nothing. "

"If Sung Woon-hyung learns it, he will not be happy." Woojin laughed.

"Stop acting like he's my boyfriend! We are not together. "

" Not yet. "

At that moment, Ji Hoon wondered if he shouldn't change his best friend. Since he told Woojin everything, he kept thinking about what was going on between him and Sung Woon. It is true that the idea of being Sung Woon's boyfriend was quite tempting but was still inaccessible to Ji Hoon.

"I swear it's too annoying to hear them make fun of you. Just because you're working with the teacher! I swear to you that if I could I would hit them all one by one. "

"It's been twelve years since Woojin, and you always repeat the same thing. "

"How can you accept to undergo all this seriously ?! It doesn't really matter to you that people are saying bad things about you for no reason ?! Come on say something! "

When Ji Hoon felt the tone rising in Woojin's voice, he let out a long sigh.

"And what am I going to tell them, huh? Do you think that will change something in my life? If I find it silly to believe in "something imaginary" as they say, leave them. I don't care about their opinion. As long as you are here for me everything is fine. "

"Ji Hoon ..."

" Come here. "

Ji Hoon then took Woojin in his arms. He knew it was the only way to calm him since they were kids. Woojin had started to hate all the other children in the village since the day when, for an "April Fool's Day", they had taken Ji Hoon to the woods and left him there for a whole night until he finds him. Woojin didn't need other friends than Ji Hoon. He regarded him as his own brother, even though they weren't connected by blood.

"You know I'll always be here, huh? "

" Yes I know." Ji Hoon reassured him by offering him his best smile.

"Are you coming to my house tonight? My parents are at work and will not come back until tomorrow. "

" No problem. "

" Then see you soon. "

Woojin and Ji Hoon parted and went off on their own to return home. Suddenly, Ji Hoon felt a presence behind him. When he turned around, Seong Wu was behind him, a small smile on his face.

" Why are you here ?" The youngest asked suspiciously.

"I also take this path to go home." He replied, approaching.

" If you say so. "

Ji Hoon continued walking without paying attention to Seong Wu, who was walking behind him. A silence settled between the two. Only the sound of their footsteps on the pavement echoed around them. Seong Wu laughed as he heard Ji Hoon's heart beating fast in his chest.

"Tell me, Ji Hoon, why are you so interested in the Black Wolf? "

Ji Hoon stopped and without turning around spoke.

"Because I want to see it, that's all. "

" But why ? Aren't you afraid of him? Perhaps, he will devour you as soon as he sees you. "

The youngest then felt the older man's breath on his neck.

"And he will kill you with one blow without anyone knowing it." Seong Wu murmured a few inches from his ear.

"I'm not scared," he said, finally turning to Seong Wu, looking him straight in the eyes.

The firm and assured tone that Ji Hoon employed rendered him silent in an instant. He had never met someone as determined as the one in front of him.

"I want to know where he is and who he really is. And something tells me he's not far. "

"He is in front of you." thought Seong Wu.

"And what will you do when you find him? Hunt him to sell his fur and become rich? "

" Not at all. I have no intention of hurting him. "

Seong Wu felt his heartbeat accelerate as Ji Hoon put his hand on his face.

"You had a spot on the cheek. "

" Thank you… "

" You're welcome. I have to go now. See you tomorrow. "

Ji Hoon turned on his heel and continued his way without turning to his house. Seong Wu watched him go away again without shouting his name to remind him and suppress the idea of running to catch up with the one who was warming his heart.

...

"You lost again." Ji Hoon laughed.

"Oh shut up it's my joystick that doesn't work! "

"You're a bad player. "

Woojin stood up abruptly, letting go of his joystick, which fell to the floor, and threw himself on Ji Hoon. They rolled on the carpet for a few moments, tickling each other's body, aiming at the sensitive points of the other. After a few moments they found themselves lying on their backs in Woojin's bed.

"Say, don't you think the new teacher is weird? "

"Seong Wu? "

"Don't you even use honoraries? "

"Oh, he just told me to call him like that." Or rather "ordered," he said quietly.

" Oh I see. You are already very close to what I see. Well done Ji Hoonie." He congratulated his friend, turning to the latter, a big smile on his lips.

"That's not what you think, Woojin. It's just to make us feel a bit more comfortable working on the play together. "

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Well I don't care, I see you much better with Sung Woon-hyung. "

"Woojin! "

"Look how you are blushing when you talk about him! This is so cute. "

" I'm going to… "

While Ji Hoon was going to retort at Woojin's remark, his cell phone rang in the room. He quickly got out of bed and caught it on the table in the middle of the room. When he read the name on the screen, his eyes widened as much as possible.

"Sung Woon-hyung?" Woojin read aloud as he leaned over Ji Hoon's shoulder.

" I'll be back. "

And without another word, Ji Hoon left the room to stop in the corridor. Once the door was closed behind him, he finally decided to pick up.

"Hyung? "

"Ah Ji Hoon, I thought you were sleeping. "

" Not yet. Is there a problem ?" The youngest asked, visibly worried by Sung Woon's call.

"Oh, um, not especially. I just wanted to talk to you. "

" Talk to me ?" Repeated Ji Hoon.

"Yes haha. How was your day Ji Hoonie? "

"Not much special. Seong Wu decided to organize a play that will serve as a test. "

"Seong Wu? "

"Oh yes, he is my new literatur teacher. Since Mr. Yoon is absent, he is replacing him. "

" Oh I see. And what's that talking about? "

Ji Hoon told Sung Woon the story of the play. The latter didn't interrupt him for a single second and settled in his own sofa, the phone still in hand. Once finished, Ji Hoon stopped talking and waited for Sung Woon's reaction.

"What role did you get? "

"One of the main roles, that of the young boy. "

"And you will fall in love with the cursed man played by Seong Wu, if I understood correctly? "

He detected in Sung Woon's voice what seemed to be annoyance.

" Yes. Hyung is just a play, I will not really fall in love with Seong Wu. "He reassured him.

"What makes you say that Ji Hoon? You're going to spend a lot of time with him to rehearse and I'm pretty sure there are a lot of intimate scenes. You will surely kiss thousands of times and listen, if you end up loving him I ... "

Sung Woon paused for a moment before resuming.

"I have to go, excuse me. The day has been hard and I think I'm a little too tired. "

"Hyung ..."

"See you on saturday Ji Hoonie. Sweet Dreams. "

Then he hung up. Ji Hoon didn't know how to react to what had happened. Had he made a mistake? If yes which one ? None of what he said seemed unnatural. Is it possible that Sung Woon was ... jealous? Ji Hoon shook his head, dismissing this insane idea and then returned to Woojin's room where he was waiting for him.

"So what did he want?" Woojin asked him by putting his own phone on his nightstand.

" Nothing." Ji Hoon responded by doing the same.

"Huh? But you still talked with him for at least twenty minutes! "

"Shut up and go to sleep. "

Ji Hoon then lifted the blanket and slid into the bed next to Woojin. The latter quickly gave up the desire to glean more information about the conversation, and turned towards the wall before closing his eyes.

...

"Cursed or not, it doesn't change the fact that I love you. Whether you are a wolf or a human, I will always love you, Seong Wu. "

"Ji Hoon you drive me crazy. "

Seong Wu quickly moved closer to Ji Hoon and pulled him hard against him to kiss him passionately without the youngest having time to understand anything. His kisses now went down on his neck and caused a small groan from Ji Hoon. Seong Wu smiled against his skin and began to suck it to leave traces of his passing. Ji Hoon stepped back under the weight of Seong Wu until he stumbled against the bed of the set.

"S-Seong Wu ..."

"Do you trust me? "

The youngest hesitated a moment, inking his dark eyes into Seong Wu's briefly blue-navy ones.

"Yes Seong Wu, I trust you."

" I love you. "

After a final kiss, they parted.

"Seong Wu, I didn't sign for you to give me hickeys! "

"Sorry, it was in the heat of the moment. I didn't really pay attention." He laughed as he got up.

"You better put me a good mark with all that you dare to do to me. "

"Tell me Ji Hoon ..."

"Hmm? "

"How can you resist me? "

" What do you mean ?" He asked, arranging his clothes so that no one could notice the two hiccups on his neck.

"Nobody has resisted me so far. Everyone wants me except you. Park Ji Hoon. "

Ji Hoon didn't know if he should feel proud at that moment. Wouldn't giving in to a man as beautiful as Seong Wu could be considered "incredible"? Maybe loving someone else kept him lucid.

" It's a secret. "

" A secret ? "

Suddenly, Ji Hoon's cell phone vibrated. When he saw that Sung Woon had sent him a message, a big smile appeared on his lips.

 

"Hey Ji Hoon, are you still in high school?"

"Yes, but I'm done."

"Oh cool! I'm waiting for you outside."

"Okay, I'm coming right away."

 

" Who is it ?" Seong Wu asked, trying to read the conversation that appeared on the screen before Ji Hoon put it in his pocket.

" A friend. "

"Ji Hoon, don't you want to stay with me? "

"What are you still talking about? Why do you insist so much on getting my attention? Stop saying things like that, I'll start believing you're really falling in love with me." Ji Hoon chuckled his hand in front of his mouth to hide his mocking smile.

"What must I do to keep you with me? "

The question surprised Ji Hoon, who became dumb under the surprise. He tried to move to leave but his body refused to obey him. Seong Wu took the opportunity to move forward and grabbed his wrist.

" Stay." The older man ordered firmly.

The pressure on his wrist increased as time passed. Ji Hoon could swear that his veins were largely visible now and threatened to open if Seong Wu continued to squeeze even harder.

"Come with me Ji Hoon. "

Suddenly, the door opened and a figure rushed on Seong Wu. The latter fell to the ground, a little sounded by the shock.

"Ji Hoon are you okay? "

"Sung Woon-hyung ..."

"We're getting out of here, come on."

Sung Woon then put his hand behind Ji Hoon's back and guided him to the exit. Once outside they stopped for a moment to sit on a bench in the nearest park.

" Who was it ?" Sung Woon asked angrily.

"Ong Seong Wu."

" Your teacher ? Really ? Why did he hold you like this?" He continued, gently taking Ji Hoon's wrist in his hands.

"I ... I don't know. He just told me to stay and I refused." He replied, turning his head away.

"What a ... Ji Hoon I'm sorry. "

Ji Hoon raised his head and found that Sung Woon had dropped his.

"Why are you excusing hyung? You did nothing wrong. "

"I should have come in and not foolishly waiting for you outside. "

Hesitantly, Ji Hoon removed his wrist and placed his own hand instead. He interlaced their fingers slowly as if they had done it several times already. Seeing that it didn't bother Sung Woon, he dared to rest his head on his shoulder. Then he closed his eyes, enjoying the calm that surrounded them.

"I am very happy that you came for me hyung. Thank you. "

Sung Woon could smell a sweet scent of vanilla emanating from Ji Hoon's hair. He smiled, happy that the youngest was safe near him and unconsciously laid a light kiss on his head. Fortunately he didn't see Ji Hoon's face because his cheeks were completely pink with both a little discomfort and a lot of happiness.

...

"And then Jaehwan drops the mic and it made a sound so strident that I wonder if there are some who have become deaf! "

"They look really nice haha. "

"They are, but less than me! "

"You're a little pretentious hyung. "

"Don't you think I'm funny?" Groaned Sung Woon, pretending to start crying.

"Of course hyung you are very funny! "

Ji Hoon had invited Sung Woon to his home because he had forgotten his keys inside his own house and was waiting for his parents to return to be able to go home. They were both in the room of the youngest, sitting on his bed. Ji Hoon thanked his mother internally for arranging his room. If Sung Woon saw the "normal" state of the latter, Ji Hoon wouldn't be surprised if he would never come back.

" What is that ?" Sung Woon suddenly asked as he grabbed one of Ji Hoon's notebooks lying on his desk.

Ji Hoon turned his head and when he saw the little notebook, he rushed on it and pulled it out of Sung Woon's hands.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing at all." He stuttered back to the bed.

However Sung Woon decided to jump on Ji Hoon, placing himself above him and blocking his wrists on either side of his head. Sung Woon observed something strange about Ji Hoon's neck. 

"What do you have on your neck?" He asked, lowering the top of the shirt a little.

"H-Hyung don't ..."

When he saw the different purple marks on his skin, Sung Woon felt something rise in him. Rabies? Or jealousy? He didn't really know. Maybe it was a mix of both.

"Who did you that Ji Hoon? "

"Seong Wu ..."

"What? "

"It was Seong Wu. He created these three hickeys. "

Ji Hoon felt unable to lie to Sung Woon. He turned away his head, much too embarrassed, and let go of the notebook which fell on the ground. 

"Why did you let him do it Ji Hoon? "

Sung Woon had never used such an "authoritarian" tone, which made Ji Hoon jump.

"I ... I don't know ..." he answered in a low voice.

" Did you like it ? "

Ji Hoon was going to answer when Sung Woon captured his lips with his. The youngest left without resistance the tongue of his partner freely explore his mouth, touching each corner before coming to caress his own. Ji Hoon let out a moan as he felt Sung Woon's warm hands touching his skin, being under his top.

"H-Hyung ..."

" I love you. I love you Ji Hoon." Sung Woon murmured a few inches from his face.

Ji Hoon didn't know how to react to Sung Woon's confession. The way Sung Woon kissed and touched him was totally different from Seong Wu's. He was much more tender in his gestures, always careful not to hurt him. If Seong Wu was wild and tough, Sung Woon was caring and sweet. His heart was racing not with excitement as with Seong Wu but with love and passion for the one in front of him.

" Sorry. "

Sung Woon got up, lay down next to Ji Hoon and hugged him.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, Ji Hoonie. If you prefer Seong Wu hyung, I would understand. I only want your happiness Ji Hoon. "

The latter couldn't help but smile at these words. He decided to snuggle closer to Sung Woon's body, sharing the warmth that emanated from his body.

...

"There is one missing, Seong Wu. Where is it? "

"I will transform him soon. "

"When do you plan to do it? "

"Tomorrow night at midnight. "

" Very good. After this deadline, you know what's waiting for you, don't you? "

Seong Wu felt a sharp pain in his body, so strong that he fell to the ground. His breathing had become irregular and his heartbeat was accelerating as the pain intensified. His eyes were blue again when he looked up.

"You will live as a simple beast until you the day you die. "

Then, in a cloud of dust, the old man disappeared. Seong Wu got up and dusted his clothes before turning to go home.  
Just one day and it will be the end.

...

"Are you sure you took everything? "

"Mom, I'm leaving only for a few hours. I'll be home by four o'clock. Sung Woon doesn't live on the other side of the Earth, you know. "

"Be careful, okay? "

" Yes mom. I have to leave now. See you later. "

"See you later, darling. "

After making one last wave of the hand, Ji Hoon finally left to join Sung Woon who was waiting for him in front of his bike, phone in hands. When he saw the youngest coming, he immediately put it in his pocket and gave him a big smile.

"Ready? "

" More than ever. "

" Let's go. "

Ji Hoon sat on the bike rack and hugged Sung Woon's waist.

"Hold on tight! "

The youngest shook his head and moved a little closer to Sung Woon who started to drive.

Ji Hoon ...

"Huh? "

Ji Hoon, please ...

"Sung Woon hyung, did you talk to me? "

"What? No, not at all Ji Hoonie. "

" OK sorry. "

"Everyone is coming down, terminus!" Announced Sung Woon, putting down his feet.

Ji Hoon got off the bike and readjusted his bag on his shoulder before contemplating Sung Woon's huge house. It stretched over three floors and was arguably the largest in the whole village. How had he not noticed before? Plus, she did not look like new. After all, it was not like he was hanging around here very often. The places Ji Hoon frequented were the library, the high school and its surroundings, at Woojin's and finally at his place. Suffice to say that he wasn't likely to know the residence of the oldest.

"Your house is very big hyung. "

"Too much if you want my opinion. You can quickly be depressed when there is no one. "

" I can imagine. "

"Don't worry, it's not like there are ghosts either. And even if there were, I'll protect you no matter what. "

Ji Hoon felt himself blush at these words and bowed his head to hide his cheeks.

"Thank you hyung." He whispered, just loud enough for Sung Woon to hear.

"Haha, no worries. Get in now, you'll catch cold. "

And that is what he did. Once in the hall, Ji Hoon took off his shoes and his black jacket which he hung on the coat rack.

"My room is upstairs in the right lane. You can wait for me there. "

" Okay. "

Sung Woon then disappeared in what appeared to be the kitchen. So Ji Hoon climbed the stairs and headed for the room without delay, as indicated by Sung Woon. When he entered he was quite surprised to see that tidying was apparently not the strong point of the young man. Ji Hoon was careful not to drop anything and managed to sit on the double bed, much too big for one person in his opinion. He lay down and contemplated what was around him. There were many different skin products, ranging from simple moisturizing creams to face masks. He, who used only shampoo, toothpaste, soap, felt a little uncomfortable with so many lotions.

Ji Hoon could also see several pictures hanging on the walls. It was mostly photos of Sung Woon and his family. Thanks to one of the frames exposed above his desk, he guessed that Sung Woon had practiced taekwondo until he was fourteen. Some medals and trophies were protected in a glass cabinet that opened only with a key. Ji Hoon turned his head to the night table on his left and could see a notebook, overhung with a simple pencil and eraser. Curious by nature, he seized it and began to flip through the pages.

Inside were various notes. Music scores, lyrics of several popular songs, but also some drawings. Ji Hoon felt his heart beat faster when he discovered that many of these drawings were actually portraits of him. Sung Woon had represented him in several places he frequented as the library or even on one of the park benches where Woojin and he loved to walk. Next to some, at the bottom of the page, was the date of the drawing. The last one was from the day he and Ji Hoon were studying at the library. Sung Woon had drawn Ji Hoon when he was gathering the various books that would serve them today. And to say that since all this time he believed that Sung Woon wasn't interested for a second. A huge smile appeared on his face as he turned each page.

Suddenly the door opened, making him jump. Sung Woon entered, a tray in his hands on which were biscuits and two glasses of milk. When the older man noticed his open notebook in front of Ji Hoon, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry if you ever find that I gave you a bit of a twist. "

"You draw very well hyung. It looks almost like a picture! "

Sung Woon, after putting down what he had brought, sat next to the youngest and pulled the notebook out of the boy's hands.

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair? You don't let me see your notebook but you allow yourself to look at mine?" Sung Woon laughed as he approached Ji Hoon's face.

"I must believe that I have too many secrets that no one, other than me, is allowed to read hyung. "

"Hmm if you say so. "

"We should start working. I brought back the books I borrowed." Ji Hoon said as he stood up to unpack his things.

"Me too, I have them. Wait a second, I have to find them. "

Once all the necessary was settled, the two young men sat on the big carpet of the room and began to read, nibbling from time to time the cookies cooked by Sung Woon himself.

"You know, I think I have a theory." Announced Sung Woon, looking up at Ji Hoon.

" Which is? "

"What if ... it was all a curse? That the black wolf would indeed in fact be a human? It would explain why no one really saw it. "

"The disappearances have also begun since it appeared. Would all this be linked? "

Sung Woon seemed to think for a moment before resuming.

"We must first understand what this curse is about. "

Suddenly, Ji Hoon pointed a text on the page of one of the biggest books.

"Look hyung, it's talking about a druid who is supposed to live in the forest of our village. It is written that apparently this druid has the power to turn any human into an animal. In general, it does so as a punishment for a particularly serious act. "

"I also have something about him here: he always offers an offer to give an opportunity to the cursed to break the curse that hangs over him. However, the cursed must fill it within a certain time, determined by the druid. If he fails in his task, the human being is condemned to remain in his animal form until the end of his life and will no longer have the ability to keep his own conscience. "

It was at these words that Ji Hoon understood all the events that have been chained in recent times. Disappearances, the absence of Mr. Yoon, the sudden arrival of Seong Wu, the fact that he tries to seduce him to take him with him somewhere, his complaints that he heard this morning imploring Ji Hoon of come help him. And those dark-blue eyes of the black wolf in his dream that were exactly the same color as those of Seong Wu at times ... yes no doubt possible.

"Hyung I know who the black wolf is and where he is. "

" Tell me everything. "

"The black wolf is Ong Seong Wu, I'm sure of it now. And then I remember something he told me before you came. "

" What ?" Sung Woon questioned, this time fixing Ji Hoon.

"He asked me how I can resist him because until now no one" has managed to do it. "

"And do you think it has something to do with disappearances? "

"I am sure of it. It would be necessary to discover what happened to the missing. "

"I know how to do it. Jaehwan's father works as a ranger. Perhaps he has noticed something abnormal lately." Sung Woon suggested, getting up and extending his hand so Ji Hoon could get up too.

" So let's go. We must not lose a second. "

Sung Woon nodded and grabbed the younger man's hand in his own before rushing out to join his bike to join Jaehwan's home. Since he didn't live so far from home, they arrived at their destination in less than fifteen minutes.

"Jaehwan! It's Sung Woon! Drop your guitar and come open!" Sung Woon shouted at one of the open windows.

" Coming ! "

A minute later, the door opened suddenly to reveal a young man with dishevelled brown hair. Ji Hoon guessed at his outfit that Jaehwan had not planned to receive a visit today.

"What do you want hyung?" He asked, letting them both in.

"We just wanted to talk to your father.' Sung Woon replied as he walked to the living room.

"He is not here yet. Why ? Did you want to tell him something? "

"Yes, but maybe you know something too. Wait a minute, I'll explain. "

Without questioning himself, Jaehwan followed Sung Woon and Ji Hoon to sit at the dining table. Ji Hoon preferred not to say anything, for fear of irritating Sung Woon who seemed rather in a hurry.

"Has your father noticed anything lately?" Quickly asked Sung Woon.

" Lately ? Hmm ... He mentioned the appearance of several wolves. What is amazing is that at this moment, it is not at all the breeding period for the wolves. The most plausible hypothesis would be that another pack of wolves has come back for some reason. "

" Ok thank you. I'll pay you a meal tomorrow night. "

"You better do it hyung. "

The information obtained, the duo went out to head this time to Woojin. Ji Hoon had suggested to Sung Woon to bring Woojin if they didn't want to get lost in the forest and knowing his adventurer and brawler side, if things were to become dangerous, Woojin would be very useful.

"If Woojin doesn't believe us what should we do?" Sung Woon asked while continuing to pedal.

"Don't worry hyung. Even if he doesn't believe us, he will help us. After all, he has sworn to protect me too, and he has always done so. "

"Hey, I can protect you too! "

Ji Hoon chuckled at Sung Woon's response. Despite his childish build, Sung Woon was very brave. More than Ji Hoon anyway.

 

Ji Hoon...

 

Suddenly a huge black wolf came in front of them.

"HYUNG WATCH OUT!" Ji Hoon shouted, clinging to Sung Woon's waist.

" Shit ! Ji Hoon don't let me go! "

The last thing Ji Hoon felt before fainting was his fall from the bike and the loss of contact with Sung Woon's body. Then little by little, his consciousness disappeared along with his vision.

...

 

When he opened his eyes, Ji Hoon could see that he was lying in a bed. He wasn't in Woojin's room or Sung Woon's room, let alone his room. This room with decrepit white walls and dusty parquet was rather small and empty. There was no other furniture or object except this bed and a wardrobe leaning against the opposite wall. Ji Hoon stood up quickly, feeling the fear of finding himself in a place that was unknown to him.

" What is that ? Why doesn't it open ?!" He exclaimed, forcing the door handle in vain.

"It's useless to try. I will not let you go Ji Hoon. Not this time. "

Ji Hoon slowly turned his head and, as he suspected by recognizing the voice, faced Seong Wu.

"What do you want from me Seong Wu? Or should I rather say "Black Wolf"? "

"So you guessed who I am, huh? It wasn't so complicated afterall." The latter laughed as he slowly approached the youngest.

Seong Wu then put his hand to the door next to the boy's head to prevent any escape. Despite this gesture, to say the least destabilizing, Ji Hoon managed to keep his cool and remained silent while enroating his eyes in that of his kidnapper.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm really cursed. I never chose to be a wolf. The thing I did to deserve this curse was the murder of a wolf during one of my hunting sessions, leaving twelve orphaned puppets who have surely perished since then. In order to break the spell, the druid forced me to turn a hundred humans into humans by biting them. I will not go four ways. Ji Hoon I decided to make you the hundredth though ... "

"However? "

" I love you. I love you Park Ji Hoon and I don't know what to do. Since I realized my feelings for you, my dearest desire is to become a human again and live by your side. I want you to belong to me, but why do you persist in rejecting me? But thanks to his intervention yesterday, I now know why you refuse to be with me. It's because you like Ha Sung Woon, isn't it? You dn't have to answer me, I know it. That's why I decided to change my plans and in your place, I will "take the life" of Sung Woon by transforming him soon. Then I will make you mine forever. "

" You are completly crazy ! "

" Think what you want. Well, I have to go now. All you have to do now is stay here during my absence. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. "

" Wait ! "

Seong Wu chuckled and disappeared in a snap of his fingers. No, no, no ... Ji Hoon had to get out of here at all costs. The thought of losing the man he loved made him cry. However, he was not allowed to give up. Not now. Left to sacrifice himself, Ji Hoon will not let the Black Wolf transform Sung Woon.

Ji Hoon looked around him again and noticed a window. It was facing the street and was big enough to let Ji Hoon pass. However, when he realized the height from where he was, he swallowed. But did he really have a choice now? Either he stayed here, safe and sound, but let Seong Wu do what he liked at Sung Woon, or he tried to get out at the cost of a few injuries and had a chance to save him before it was too late.

Ji Hoon took a deep breath, opened the window, closed his eyes and fell.

 

...

 

"Sung Woon hyung! Wake up ! What the hell am I doing? I don't want to be charged with murder "

Sung Woon opened his eyes and found that he was on the ground, still in the same street where the accident had occurred. His bike was lying next to him and now seemed no longer usable. When he looked above him, he could see Woojin's face, who was completely panicked.

"Woojin ..." he whispered, trying to sit down.

"Hyung! What happened here? Why were you on the floor? Did you have an accident? "

"An accident ... AN ACCIDENT! Where is Ji Hoon ?! Tell me you saw him! "

"Ji Hoon? I only found you." He replied, helping him to stand up.

Sung Woon looked all around him but no trace of the youngest. It's like he's gone. Then the sudden appearance of the Black Wolf in the middle of the road came back to him and he started to run towards the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going like this ?!" Woojin shouted as he followed him.

"Ji Hoon is in danger! There is no time to waste, come with me! "

Woojin didn't hesitate for a moment and agreed.

They ran into the forest for what seemed like an eternity. No traces of Ji Hoon or the Black Wolf. If only he had been more careful, Ji Hoon would always be by his side, maybe hurt, but at least safe. He really should have hit Seong Wu much stronger when he had the opportunity.

One day his clemency will lose him and he will not be able to do anything to protect Ji Hoon. Sung Woon felt guilty for not being able to protect him as he had promised. But was it really his fault? Never had he imagined that Seong Wu would remake his appearance and take Ji Hoon like that.

"What happened to Ji Hoon?" Woojin asked, walking behind him.

"Ong Seong Wu is the Black Wolf and he took Ji Hoon surely to sacrifice him in order to free himself from his curse. "

Woojin's eyes widened at Sung Woon's revelation. So during all this time Ji Hoon was right? In addition, he attended the Black Wolf without knowing it and let him charm Ji Hoon to finally hurt him? If he had known, Seong Wu would probably be in jail and see death in the worst case.

"Wait, I hear something." Sung Woon said, stopping in the middle of a small clearing.

"What?" Woojin whispered as he walked past the older man.

"Someone is coming ..."

Suddenly, a huge beast pops up in front of them.

"The ... The Black Wolf! Stuttered Woojin.

A black smoke suddenly surrounded the famous wolf and gave way to Seong Wu.

"Where is Ji Hoon ?! Give him back to us!" The youngest shouted.

" Give him back ? He's not an object you know and more ... I made it mine." Chuckled Seong Wu, a small smile on his face.

At these words, Woojin rushed at Seong Wu, fist raised to hit him. When Seong Wu saw it, he stared at his attacker and sent him back against one of the many trunks, knocking him out of the way.

"What do you want Seong Wu? "

"You. "

Seong Wu settled his blue eyes into Sung Woon's eyes and he was unable to move. Despite all his efforts to escape, it was impossible to move even a millimeter. Sung Woon managed to keep his cool in this terrifying situation.

" You have nothing to do. It will be fast and probably a little painful but say that it is a blessing in disguise. After all, you will release a man and allow him to be happy with the love of his life. Is not this a happy ending? "

"Where did you take Ji Hoon you bastard ?!" Sung Woon shouted without looking away from Seong Wu.

" He is safe. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. Now it's time to end it."

Seong Wu then resumed his animal form and showed his fangs while walking towards Sung Woon. Was he going to transform him like the others before him? Is that how his poor life was going to end? Ji Hoon had not even given him his answer and he would never do it. After all, how could he recognize a particular wolf among a whole pack where all are alike? Sung Woon mentally shouted the name of his beloved and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. Seong Wu darted to bite him when something leaped before him.

"SUNG WOON! "

Seong Wu felt his fangs sink into flesh but the latter didn't belong to his original target. When he withdrew, Ji Hoon was in front of him, his arm completely bloody. Ji Hoon fell back but was quickly caught by Sung Woon. The latter stooped down to put the wounded on the grass.

"Ji Hoon! But what are you doing here? W-Why did you do that ?! "

"I wasn't going to leave ... the one I love to suffer." Ji Hoon told him, spitting a little blood.

Seong Wu involuntarily returned to his human form and stared at Ji Hoon's body in horror.

" No. No. No ! No ! It shouldn't happen like that! "He exclaimed, rushing to the youngest.

"What's going on now ?!" Sung Woon continued looking at Ji Hoon.

"Hyung ... hyung ..." Ji Hoon moaned weakly.

"J-Ji Hoon what's happening to you ?! "

"The curse is ... lifted ..."

Little by little, Ji Hoon was completely transformed into a magnificent white wolf. His wound caused by the fangs of Seong Wu had closed.  
When Ji Hoon opened his eyes, Sung Woon was surprised to see that they had become light blue.

"Ji Hoon are you okay ?!" Seong Wu asked, kneeling.

"You! Leave him alone !" Sung Woon shouted, hugging Ji Hoon.

"No wait, it's not normal for him to have that color. He should be gray like the others so why ... "

"Because he will not live long." Intervened a deep voice that seemed to come from deep within the forest.

" What does it mean ?!" Seong Wu asked, looking up at completely black sky.

"His body refuses the complete transformation. This young man is currently fighting against the bestial part that is seizing him. However, the more he continues to reject it, the more he will suffer. I estimate its survival for a few hours. "

"How can we heal him? Is there a way please!" Sung Woon questioned the druid, his gaze still fixed on the wolf.

"Unless Seong Wu accepts to become a wolf again, that boy will die." Announced the druid coldly.

A silence settled then. The voice of the druid had disappeared and only Ji Hoon's jerky breathing could be heard. Seong Wu and Sung Woon looked into each other's eyes, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Sung Woon read in Seong Wu's eyes hesitation. Why give one's life and resume a curse after struggling for years to simply save one's last victim? What is the point of saving a poor boy who will not bring him anything special?

" What are you going to do ?" Sung Woon questioned him suspiciously.

"I ... I don't know." He answered hesitantly.

"I should have guessed it. You are really just an egoist who likes to take advantage of others to achieve his goal. Have you thought about the feelings of the loved ones of those you transform? No, I don't think so. "

Seong Wu was silent in front of Sung Woon's words. He knew perfectly well that he was right. Since childhood, no one had been there for him. His family had never really cared for him and making friends was not his priority to become powerful and known. All that preoccupied him so far was himself and the power. However, his meeting with Ji Hoon changed something in him. For the first time he didn't want to regain his human status to know the glory again but he wanted it for someone else. If everything had gone as planned, Ji Hoon would be completely his. He would have treated him as the being he is, like a prince. It only remained for him to regain his lost fortune and his couple would lead a beautiful and happy life, far from this shabby village. But deep in him, he knew that Ji Hoon would never let himself be treated like anyone else because someone else had his heart. Because Ha Sung Woon is the only one Ji Hoon likes enough to want to sacrifice himself in order to save him. He wondered if he looked like Sung Woon, would that be enough for Ji Hoon to fall in love with him? Or does personality count too? He sighed internally because Ji Hoon will remain forever inaccessible to him. So the only thing he could do was keep his happiness alive by allowing him to live his idyll freely. His jealousy finally set aside, Seong Wu got up and turned his back on the couple.

"I'll do it but before that, will you be able to tell something to Ji Hoon? "

" Which is ?" Sung Woon asked, surprised by Seong Wu's decision.

"Tell him that ... I love him and want him to be happy. Promise me also that you will give him all the love he needs, okay? "

"Yes, you can count on me." He agreed, shaking his head.

Seong Wu dropped a "hmm" and then disappeared behind the trees.

 

...

 

Ji Hoon woke up lying in a big bed, covered by a large white blanket. When he looked around, he recognized immediately the room in which he was. Sung Woon's room. The boy also noticed when he lifted the fabric that he was completely naked. Ji Hoon looked around for his clothes, but saw no trace of them. His face became completely red with shame at the thought that Sung Woon had seen his body so imperfect.

The door finally opened and revealed Sung Woon, carrying a pile of things in his arms including clothes, medical equipment and some food. With a little difficulty, he managed to put everything right in his room, putting the clothes on the chair in front of his desk, and the rest on the bedside table.

"Hyung ..."

"Oh Ji Hoon you're finally awake. I was going to leave to let you sleep - "Sung Woon said, sitting next to the youngest.

"Hyung! "

Ji Hoon threw himself into Sung Woon's arms without warning and came to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sung Woon was surprised by the gesture but soon he smiled and deepened the kiss.

"I'm so relieved that you're fine." He whispered, his forehead touching Sung Woon's.

"And so am I haha. If I wasn't, who would take care of you ? "

" My parents ? Woojin?" Chuckled Ji Hoon, a small smile on his lips.

Sung Woon laughed a bit and then got up to bring back food to Ji Hoon who didn't wait to start eating.

"Tell me hyung ..."

"Hmm? "

"Why am I not a wolf ? "

The image of Seong Wu's face came back to the two young men. Remembering the promise he made to him, Sung Woon took a deep breath before delivering the famous message to Ji Hoon.

"Seong Wu sacrificed himself for you and became a wolf forever. He did it because he loves you and wants only your happiness. I think he knew that he would never have been able to make you happy because you seem to have someone else in your heart. I read in his eyes a moment of hesitation but in the end he did it without reconsidering his decision. I would have done the same personally. "

A silence then settled in the room. Ji Hoon was speechless at the sacrifice of the young man. He never imagined such a gesture from Seong Wu. A sense of guilt suddenly took possession of his heart. Because of him, the life of another had been completely destroyed, ruined, reduced to dust. Seeing the lost and saddened look, Sung Woon hurried to hug Ji Hoon who burst into tears as soon as he found himself in his arms.

"Ji Hoon, it's over. Everything is fine. I'm here." He reassured him, stroking his hair.

"Hyung. "

" Yes ? "

" I love you. "

" I love you too. I love you so much Ji Hoon and I will be forever grateful to Seong Wu for allowing me to live by your side. "

Ji Hoon smiled at Sung Woon's words and pulled him to kiss him again.

Thank you Seong Wu. Thank you so much.

 

Five years later :

"Congratulations Ji Hoon! You and Sung Woon-hyung go really well together. "

"Thank you Woojin. "

"Do you know where you're going for your honeymoon? "

"Not yet haha, but you'll be the first to know. "

"I'm so proud of you, baby is going away alone now." Woojin cried foully.

"Yah, stop that." Ji Hoon scolded him.

Ji Hoon and Sung Woon had married five years after that famous day. Sung Woon made his proposal on stage during a concert he gave with his band. Ji Hoon's face became so red that the whole room was laughing. Sung Woon had never stopped loving him since their meeting and every day he was falling a little more in love with the one who shared his life.

Sometimes, Seong Wu appeared in their dreams and the couple found themselves exchanging a few words with the hero who had brought them together.

The black wolf had never appeared in the vicinity of the village and became a legend that the inhabitants were passed down from generation to generation until the end of time.

 

THE END.


End file.
